Yoshi's Game Shenanigans
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: After beating Marth in a 3 stock match, Yoshi, along with his friends Bowser and Pikachu, heads into Nintendo City's District to spend the money he was rewarded by Dr. Hoshi. But when going into a game shop, can the three Smashers get what they desire?


**Yoshi's Game Shenanigans**

By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus

Yoshizilla: Wootish, I'm on a ROLL. Not that it's a bad thing or anything, but I've been writing more and more about Yoshi than EVER before. And I also happen to notice that Peach, Bowser, and Pikachu are getting a lot more attention, too. Maybe this was the outcome of doing well in high school and after recently beating Pokemon Battle Revolution (BEST WII GAME EVER, ENOUGH SAID), but whatever it is that gives me the energy and inspiration to make these Yoshi stories, it's working! And for those who still say that there are barely any Yoshi stories anymore...I suggest you either actually look more into the Super Smash Brothers section, or you need to get out more. But thus, whatever be the reason, I am just happy to be able to continue my famed stories and do short/long, but definitely entertaining, Yoshi stories for Super Smash Brothers! And with that, I end my note, and I hope that you all enjoy. (winks and leaves)

* * *

It was your typical warm and sunny day in Nintendo City, in the center was Oval Park, the location of the Super Smash Brothers Mansion, blah blah blah...

"And there goes the battle, folks!" Dr. Hoshi announces as Yoshi does a victory dance while Marth cries his eyes out, "After a brutal match, with three stocks set, Yoshi has defeated Marth, 1 stock to 0!"

Yoshi bowed to his audience, which were pretty obvious - Pikachu, Bowser, Peach, and of course, his best friend, Peppy Ankylosaurus. Marth went back into the mansion and sulked about losing to Yoshi, but he was comforted by Link, Zelda, Roy, and Samus.

Dr. Hoshi came down from the judge's chair and went towards Yoshi to congratulate him. "Good job, Yoshi, you have won the battle, and thus, you shall get your prize." The highly intelligent purple Yoshisaurus handed the far younger, eager green Yoshisaurus a handful of money. He winked and said to Yoshi, "Use it wisely."

Yoshi nodded, and he shook Dr. Hoshi's hand. "Will do, doc! Thanks!" He grabbed Pikachu and Bowser, and the trio of Smashers headed for the crowded streets of Nintendo City's District area.

* * *

As they were walking, Pikachu was looking intriguingly at the different stores and shops. He paused in front of a videogame shop, and called out to Yoshi and Bowser, "HEY!!! Let's go in here!"

Yoshi approached Pikachu, and looked at the videogame shop. He rubbed the back of his head. "I don't know, Pikachu. This place doesn't seem..."

"Technology-filled?" Bowser finished as he, Yoshi, and Pikachu entered the shop, to see many different games and several Nintendo systems - including a Wii in the very back of the shop - being played.

Pikachu looked over the different game systems, and he gasped and ran over to a strange, black-and-red colored game system. "Guys! How about this one?"

Yoshi looked up at the game system, and he rubbed the back of his head. "Errr...Pikachu, look at the cost of this thing." He picked up the price tag. "Yeesh, $600, what do they think that money grows off of? Trees?"

"Hey, that's a Virtual Boy!" Screamed a nerdy Goomba, rolling his eyes, "Heh, I didn't expect that they would sell that piece of junk in a store like this."

Pikachu gasped. "Piece of junk!? What's wrong with this system?" He responded.

The Goomba shook his head. "Look at it, it has graphics that make the dictionary look better. I mean, come on, what kind of idiot would pay full money for this?" The walking fungus pointed out, before walking towards the Nintendo 64 section.

Yoshi and Pikachu sweatdropped, looking warily at the Virtual Boy. "Uhhh..." They both nervously stammered.

Bowser chuckled, until he spotted a special, very rare, very valuable, Pokemon-themed Nintendo Entertainment System right next to the strange Virtual Boy videogame console. "Oooh! Let's get this baby!" He picked up the Pokemon-themed Nintendo Entertainment System and walked up to the counter. "We'll take this one, my fine good sir." He said to the green-shelled Koopa Troopa cashier.

"Okay, and what games would you like?" The Koopa cashier asked as he scanned the Pokemon-themed NES.

Bowser rubbed his chin, and he looked down below him, seeing different NES games. "...Mecha Ultra Super Duper Strike Forders II, Attack of the Flatulent Humans, I Was a Teenaged Gabite..." He picked up the latter game. "I'll take the "I Was a Teenaged Gabite", please."

The Koopa cashier nodded. "Right, then. That'll be $872."

Yoshi, Bowser, and Pikachu's jaws all dropped down to the ground in disbelief. They exclaimed in unison, "$872!?"

"But...I only have $300 on me!" Yoshi tried to reason, "I can't buy something like this!"

The Koopa cashier shrugged. "Well sorry, but if you don't have the money, then you can't get it." He pressed a button, and an animated ROB pushed Yoshi, Bowser, and Pikachu right out of the videogame shop, going back in.

Yoshi rubbed the side of his head. "Urgh...well, so much for that."

Pikachu chuckled, holding something behind his back. "Hohoho. We might not have gotten the NES, but I got something even BETTR." The yellow mouse Pokemon grinned evilly.

Bowser raised his eyebrow. "Wait a minute, how were you able to get something better if you didn't pay for it..." He gasped, and slapped Pikachu. "You _STOLE_ it! Pikachu, I never knew you were such a-"

"Hold up, hooooooold up!" Pikachu exclaimed, getting up to his feet and revealing the game behind his back - Gabbing Grabbers. "I found this while we were walking. And boy, it's for the Nintendo Gamecube, how sweet is that!?" He frowned. "Unfortunately, many people have flamed this game and claimed it to be even WORSE than Superman 64..."

Yoshi only rolled his eyes. "What's worse than Superman 64?" He joked, bursting into laughter, with Pikachu and Bowser joining in. After several seconds, Yoshi stopped and said, "But seriously, let's go spend this well-earned money on a movie."

Bowser smiled, patting Yoshi on the back. "I like the way you think." The Koopa King admitted, and so, the three Smashers headed to the movie theater, where they would go see 'Pokemon 2007: The Magmorta Uprising'.

But honestly, folks - who the heck would spend a hard-earned fortune of $300 on a movie? Unless, of course, they have other plans...

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
